


Grace of a Hex

by onboro



Series: Curse or Blessing? [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Memories, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onboro/pseuds/onboro
Summary: When Rhajat offers Caeldori a curse that allows her to ask any question without fail, Caeldori can only think of doing one thing with it: repairing her relationship with her mother.
Relationships: Luna | Selena & Matoi | Caeldori, Matoi | Caeldori/Syalla | Rhajat
Series: Curse or Blessing? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Beforehand

“I’ve finished supplying the weapons and checking the status of our troops!” a sprightly, young woman with bright red hair says. “All that’s left is to request medicine from Midori, and my tasks will be over for the day! … Though maybe I should triple-check.”

It was a sunny afternoon out in the fort where Corrin’s army resides. The united warriors of Hoshido and Nohr were out training, exploring, and all around just messing around with each other. This diligent girl was named Caeldori, and she was just finishing restocking the inventory. It was a task that would usually require more people, but Caeldori’s new system made it so that only she was needed. She was proud of her system, but her mother didn’t seem to particularly like it.

Caeldori decided it was time to go; while she wanted to make sure she had gotten everything right, she had to meet her friend soon. They had been practicing on how to make her more interesting-- a little “devious” even. It was nice to be known as reliable, but a Goody-Two-Shoes was a bit much.

She had made her way to the dark, gloomy room, where she saw her equally dark, gloomy friend: Rhajat. There were a lot of things in there that wouldn’t belong to a girl her age; the room was just filled with all sorts of spooky things that would no doubt go into making a hex of some sort. It was slightly intimidating, but Caeldori knew her friend was more important than the room she occupied.

“Hello, Rhajat! You wanted to see me?”, she says, mustering up her courage.

“Oh good, you’re here.”, Rhajat responds. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” She finishes off her sentence with a downright mischievous, grim laugh. 

“Waiting for… what exactly?”

“How would you like to help me with a little experiment?” Rhajat’s face curls into the infamous dark smile. 

“...Experiment?” Caeldori was gradually getting more worried, knowing that whatever kind of experiment the most irreputable dark mage in the army couldn’t be much good.

“Well, you see, my dear friend Caeldori, I’ve been working on a curse that allows the afflicted to ask anything of the people around them, to which they’ll never fail to comply. Impressive, isn’t it?”

Caeldori was a bit taken aback by hearing that. To think a curse could do something like that… magic was definitely meant to be feared. “That sounds inhumane.”

“Inhumane? That simply is the nature of curses, I suppose.”

“Uhm… okay... “ Caeldori tries to compose herself. “So, where do I fit into this equation?”

“Hmhmhm, I'm glad you asked. You want to be more devious, right? What better way to change how people see you by being known as somebody who was cursed by Rhajat herself?”

“More devious, huh…” Caeldori takes a moment to reflect before jumping back from shock, as if she’s just realized what Rhajat had said. “Wait! You want to curse me!?”

“Yes. It’ll be fun for me and beneficial to you.” 

Caeldori frantically tries to find a way out of this situation. “I-I don’t think I deserve such a good curse! B-besides, wouldn’t a curse like that be more beneficial to you than I?” 

Rhajat thinks for a moment. “I suppose you’re right about that last part, but a good hexcaster should never experiment on themselves. Then how else would we curse anybody?”

“Why not just… not curse people?”

Rhajat looks at her friend and bursts out laughing. “You’re funnier than I thought, Caeldori!”

Caeldori sighs and reflects on her situation. Getting cursed in any sort of way wasn’t ideal, but this could change her reputation like she had wanted. She also didn’t want to let down Rhajat, who seemingly really desires her assistance. Besides, there was one person she needed to talk to…

“Rhajat, I accept. You can curse me.” Caeldori spreads her arms and legs wide, ready to accept whatever pain may lie ahead.

Rhajat smiles. “Excellent.” Rhajat walks over with a stick of chalk and a tome. “You don’t have to do… whatever you’re doing though.” Caeldori puts her arms down and legs back together, embarrassed.

“Stay still.” Caeldori watches as Rhajat draws a circle around her with the chalk. Rhajat briefly pauses for a moment to take a look up Caeldori’s dress. “Nice view from down here.”, she says with a chuckle. Caeldori crosses her legs embarrassed while Rhajat finishes the circle.

“You shouldn’t be peeking up girl’s skirts, y’know.” Caeldori remarks.

Rhajat gets up and starts flipping through her tome. “...I thought it’d be funny.” She settles on a page and they just stand in silence. A few moments pass, and Rhajat breaks the silence by saying “You can go now.”

Caeldori, surprised by how efficient it was, replies, “Wow, I thought that’d be more… painful, I guess?” 

“Only some curses inflict pain, others are more subtle.” Rhajat walks over to her bed and starts reading through her tome again. “Minor disclaimer, though; this is a relatively new spell of mine, so I haven’t really worked out the longevity of it. I predict you’ll only get about… 3 uses out of it.”

“Seriously!?” Caeldori exclaims without thinking. 

“Yes… And now you’ve only got two.”

Caeldori facepalms and says, “Dangit.” It didn’t discourage her, however. Two questions would surely be enough. She just needed to think about what she wanted to say and to not ask anymore questions to other people.

“...You can leave now…”, Rhajat suddenly says, interrupting Caeldori’s train of thought. “...Unless your business is with me, however. Then again, you can ask me anything without a curse.” She lets out a small laugh, ambiguous of meaning.

“I do not have business with you currently. Thank you, Rhajat, for the opportunity.” Caeldori leaves the room with her mind devoted to her mission: finding her mother.

“...I forgot to tell her to report back to me…”, Rhajat says with a sigh. “...I’ll just see what she’s up to later.”


	2. Memories

“Miss Selena, has anyone ever told you how well your vibrant, red hair complements your sparkling, crimson eyes?” It was still that sunny afternoon, which meant it was a great day for sparring. Today, the pink-haired, ever flirtatious Soleil agreed to be Selena’s partner, but it looks like she only came to do what she’s best at. 

“Focus on my sword, not my face.” Selena slashes with her wooden sword, Soleil blocking.

“Oh, but that cute face of yours is just too stunning to look away!”, she says with a smug face. Selena suddenly trips Soleil, disarming her in the process.

“Then that’ll be your downfall. Try not to be an idiot and pay more attention to your opponents other areas, like their legs.”, Selena retorts. Selena knew she was being mean, but she knew Soleil was more capable than this; she shouldn’t lose her common sense when there’s a girl in front of her.

Soleil looks down at Selena’s legs, putting her hand under her chin as if she was deep in thought. “Yeah, I get it now. Your legs _are_ pretty nice. Thanks, Miss Selena!” Soleil gets up and sprints off, probably to the next girl in a 5 mile radius. 

She’s like a female version of her father, Selena thought to herself. She lets out a sigh and decides to go for lunch. She didn’t feel like conversing today, so she just grabbed some food and went to her room to reflect. It had been a while since her and her friends had been transported to this world. She had vowed to save these kingdoms, but she was still so far from her friends and… her mother. 

Selena did so many immoral things with her mother, things that the two of them would never forget. Ylisse was now saved from the fell dragon Grima, and while Cordelia was also safe, the two of them wouldn’t be reunited for a long while. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. She gets up, realizing that she had gotten an erection from thinking about her lewd escapades. She tries her best to hide the bulge in her pants while opening the door.

“Greetings, Mother! Please, come with me.”, says the energetic flier Caeldori. Great, Selena thought, the one person in the fort who looks, acts, and sounds exactly like her mother came to her while she had a boner for said mother. Talk about a weird twist of fate.

“Sorry, Caeldori, I’m slightly, uhh… busy, at the moment.”, Selena responds, trying to end this conversation quickly.

“Please, Mother, it’s important.”, Caeldori says with a serious look in her eyes.

“...Okay, but can you just come back in a few minutes? There’s something I’ve _really_ gotta take care of.”

“Oh, then please allow me to hel--”

“NO!” Selena nervously shouts. “I mean, no. Sorry, I’ll be out in a few minutes, ‘kay?”

Caeldori looks slightly sullen, but returns to her confident, sprightly disposition. “I understand. I’ll wait right here.” She takes some steps back from the door and does what she says. Selena calmly closes the door, and then frantically strips her pants off.

Her 7-inch rod and moist pussy revealed, Selena proceeded to do the quickest and easiest way to remove a boner: masturbation. Laying down on the bed, she takes her right hand to start stroking her penis up and down. There was no time for foreplay, so she jerked as fast as she could. 

She started to think about her mother again; specifically her ass. Her peach of a butt felt perfect for her dick when it was between it’s cheeks. The way it jiggled when any force came upon it was an instant delight to see. Then she thought about her mouth; Codelia’s mouth brought many pleasures of it’s own. Her mother’s plump lips felt great for blowjobs. It even felt great the few times they brushed against her clitoris. The inside of her mouth felt even better; a damp cave ruled by the beast that was her tongue. 

Selena sticks two of her left hand’s fingers in her vagina while maintaining her speed and grip on her penis. That tongue of Cordelia’s would surely feel great inside her inner walls. If it could maneuver around her dick to such great effects, Selena could only imagine what fine technique could be used to destroy her inner walls. It was a shame that she wouldn’t be able to find out for who knows how long. 

There was one pleasure that couldn’t be bested, however. It was, of course, her mother’s vagina. To think that Selena would be so turned on by the place she, in another time, was born from, was disgraceful, but she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about was cumming and keeping quiet. If Cordelia’s mouth was to be compared to a damp cave, then her vagina was a hot, moist sauna. Each and every thrust of Selena’s cock into her mother’s hole was met with mind-bending amounts of pleasure; their combined heats working together to make the ultimate sensation.

Just thinking about her mother so intimately was enough to soon drive her over the edge. Selena’s muscles tense as jets of alabaster, sticky cum shoots from her dick and onto the bed, her vagina squirting a similarly sticky yet clear cum. Selena pasues, her breathing heavy, as her head clears. She definitely came too much, she thought. Her hands were covered with both kinds of cum, and the same went for the lower half of the bed. Selena could’ve cleaned it, but her daughter was right outside the door waiting for her. She quickly discards the sheets, gets herself organized, and steps out to see the ready Caeldori waiting patiently.

“If you’ve finished, then we can proceed!”, Caeldori says.

“Yeah, I’m ready. By the way… you didn’t hear anything did you?”, Selena responds, embarrassed. Her mind was so foggied from a simple erection that she really masturbated knowing her daughter was on the other side of the door. A shameful moment, but not one she particularly regretted currently.

“I didn’t hear anything. What were--”, Caeldori stops herself, as if correcting something she was about to say wrong. “Um, nevermind.”

“Alrighty then. You wanted to go somewhere, right? Chop chop, lead the way!” Selena does her best to push ahead and away from this conversation; no one must ever find out what happened to those sheets...


	3. Action

Selena was surprised that Caeldori led her to her room. Maybe she wanted to switch up her wardrobe? It’d be fun to dress up her daughter, Selena thought to herself. Caeldori sat herself on her bed, pondering how to carefully organize her words.

“So what’s up?” Selena asks.

“There’s just something important I wanted to talk about.” Caeldori responds seriously. So much for a fun fashion session. Selena sits down next to her daughter. 

“Shoot away!” Selena says. “I’m here for you.”

Caeldori smiles at her mother before gathering the courage to say what she wanted. “Mother… do you love me?”

Selena, taken aback by the assault of a question, immediately responds with “Of course! Why would you think I wouldn’t!?” She was overwhelmed by a strange feeling; it was like she was mysteriously compelled to respond, despite the fact she would’ve said the same thing regardless. Odd.

“I’m sorry, Mother, it’s just that I felt that we haven’t connected as other families would each other. I was thinking that you’ve been avoiding me because… well, if there’s anything I’m doing wrong, I’d like to know…”

“I should be the one apologizing. You just… you just remind me of my mother, is all. I’ve told you about her, right? She was a woman way too similar to you who, at one point, I thought was annoyingly perfect. I must’ve been avoiding you because I started seeing the same in you…”

Caeldori looks down, feeling slightly dejected. “I see.”

Selena scrambles for a correction. “Ah, wait! You’re not annoying! I’m just being stupid is all. C’mon we can go do stuff together! We can train, or go shopping! Maybe buy you a newer, cuter outfit? Preferably with pants?”

Caeldori giggles at her mother’s suggestions. Maybe she was worried over nothing. It felt like a weight was lifted off her chest, but she still wanted to ask one last question.

“That sounds nice, Mother! We should definitely do that soon. But speaking of your mother, you said ‘at one point’ you found her perfect. So when did she stop being… annoyingly perfect?” The ever diligent Caeldori just wanted to make sure she’d get the best results out of this curse. By asking her mother how she mended her relationship with her own mother, Caeldori could replicate it with Selena, and they’d be better off afterwards.

“Oh, that was after I banged her brains out.” Selena calmly and immediately responds.

“...Pardon?” Caeldori asks, not sure she was hearing correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter isn't finished yet i just thought it'd funny to leave it here for now lol


End file.
